encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 122
Nais is the one hundred twenty-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 3, 2017. Narrative Aquil made some soldiers line up as he approached Danaya. Aquil said he wanted to take advantage of the occasion celebrated by the diwatas who had resided in the human world to greet her. Danaya wished him a Merry Christmas. Aquil said he wished her the same, and presented to her a bouquet of flowers. Danaya said it was the first time he gave her something like that, and he also included the soldiers in his folly. Aquil laughed and said it was not folly, but he did it because he did not know what she likes. Danaya said she liked it very much, and thanked him. Aquil took her left hand and kissed it. Muros saw what happened and looked down. Hagorn asked Pirena if she is still breathing. Pirena said she also wonders why she is still alive despite the two stabs that she got from the two people who had taken care and should have been taking care of her. Pirena said they are no different from her mother, as all of them had hurt and betrayed her. Pirena took out the Water Gem, but Hagorn blasted her with the Fire Gem before she could use it. Agane orderd the Hathors to take Pirena. Hagorn said he will not kill Pirena; she is more important to him alive because he still needs something from her. Pirena asked if it was her gem, because she would never give it up even if he killed her. Hagorn said he wanted to get something more than a gem, and Pirena cannot give it to her. Hagorn instructed the Hathors to bind her tight. Pirena and Gurna looked at each other, both weeping. Muros waited for Danaya to arrive and gave her sacks of fruit. Danaya thanked Muros, but was surprised by the quantity. Muros said it was because she had already been given flowers. Danaya thanked Muros, saying that she is happy with what he does, but… Muros concludes that Danaya's heart already belongs to someone else — Mashna Aquil. Danaya wished that Muros would not resent her. Muros said it would never happen. As Danaya was about to leave, Muros took her hand, and said that if the Mashna fails her, he is there for her. Amihan and Imaw see Lira and Mira sleeping on the same bed. Amihan is happy to see them like that. Amihan asked Imaw to give them a blessing. Imaw used the Balintataw and prayed that there would never be discord between the two, unlike what happened to Amihan and her sisters. Amihan prayed likewise. Danaya came and said that Aquil wanted to tell her something. Amihan asked if it can wait, but Danaya said it was urgent. Aquil said a scout from Hathoria has reported that Hagorn and his soldiers have marched to Sapiro. Amihan thinks Hagorn will reinforce Pirena to defeat Ybrahim. Amihan puts Aquil in charge of Lireo and brings Danaya with her. Imaw was exasperated by the endless trouble, but Aquil told him not to lose hope, which the next generation would attain. Ybrahim and his forces saw some Hathors passing by. Wantuk said he thought the Hathor opposition has thinned. Ybrahim said those must have been reinforcements. Ybrahim said some of their comrades are still inside, so they must save them. Ybrahim noticed Wantuk going to another direction. Wantuk volunteered to guard the outside of the palace, because the inside seemed to be full of Hathors. Ybrahim let him do as he pleased, but said he cannot assure him that it will be safe outside. Wantuk said Ybrahim is only frightening him, for there are no Hathors there. But then he saw a wave of Hathors coming his way and followed Ybrahim. Hagorn appreciated that Gurna assisted him on that occasion. Gurna said it was not easy, for she loves Pirena more than a real daughter. Hagorn said that Gurna knows, and has seen, that he will prevail, and she was afraid of being punished next, which is why she was forced to betray Pirena. Hagorn said he will let her join them again for now, but would never forget that she could betray even someone whom she claims to love more than a real daughter. Dagtum, Axilom, Kaizan and Mayca were back in Sapiro, but the Hathors suddenly attacked the Sapiryan force and surrounded them. Ybrahim and Wantuk arrived, and were also captured. Hagorn apologized for disturbing him in his palace, but assured him that he will not be killed. Ybrahim asked why he is there. Hagorn said he will know once the Sang'gres arrived, so he must order his men to summon the queen of the diwatas. Amihan and Danaya appeared; Amihan said they need not be called, for they are already there. Danaya asked Hagorn what he wanted from them. Aquil gives the soldiers some instructions while guarding the palace. Abog failed to obey a command, so Muros repeated it. Aquil asked Abog why he seemed worried. Abog said his mind is concerned with home, and said it would not happen again. Muros remembered that Abog's wife is pregnant. Abog said she could give birth any time now. Aquil gave him permission to go home to visit his wife. Aquil asked Muros why Abog did not ask for a leave. Muros said that like most of the soldiers there, they do not see their loved ones because they have sworn to protect the queen and Lireo. Aquil reflects and looks at his soldiers. Hagorn said Ybrahim is not his only hostage, but also one of their sisters. Agane leads Pirena to the room, standing but unconscious. Amihan said Pirena is wounded but he still took her hostage. Danaya said Hagorn would ask for something in return. Hagorn said Danaya is right, for he wants to know where LilaSari and his daughter is, in exchange for the immediate release of hostages and his withdrawal from the palace. Amihan said she would not give him what he needed. Hagorn promised that before Amihan and Danaya could act, his generals would kill the hostages. Hagorn urged Amihan to save them by telling him where his wife and daughter are. Hitano and LilaSari were asked by a man where they went. Hitano said they strolled and shopped. The man introduced his brother Anselmo to them; the man told Anselmo that Hitano and LilaSari were the ones renting the house. Anselmo said in case they had any problem, they should call. Hitano thanked them. A woman and her child then encountered Hitano and LilaSari,She was called Lila. and invited them to eat pansit. Hitano declined, saying they had just eaten, and their baby needed to rest. The woman said she'll cook breakfast tomorrow and share it with them. LilaSari is beginning to like the human world because the humans were friendly. Hitano said they should be amicable towards the humans, so that they'll have a good life. Amihan told Hagorn that LilaSari is living in peace at the place where she is, so Hagorn should not bother her. Hagorn said Amihan also has a daughter, and he has a daugher that he wants to see. Amihan said he would only entangle his daughter with the troubles of Encantadia. Hagorn said she must tell him where LilaSari and his daughter is, or else he will kill her loved ones so she'll never see them again. Danaya said she did not want the queen to make an immediate decision, since she had to think it through. Hagorn gave them until tomorrow night, but assured them that if they failed to give in, not only Pirena's life will be at stake, for he will also intensify the warfare. Hagorn said that if he gets what he wants, they will all have a long period of peace, so it will be a choice between peace and war. When Hagorn took out the Fire and Fifth Gems, Amihan and Danaya prompty summoned their gems as well. Hagorn teleported everyone out of the room, except Amihan and Danaya. While Alena strolled alone, she remembered what Lira had said to her about her sisters. Danaya appeared to Alena and apologized for disturbing her, but said she needed to come with her, for a meeting with the Konseho. Alena asked what it is about. Danaya said Hagorn will surely kill Pirena and Ybrahim if they did not give in, and repeated Hagorn's claim that he will intensify the warfare. Imaw said Hagorn terrorizing them again, and they cannot allow it. Imaw advised that they should not give in. Alena asked if the lives of Pirena and Ybarro will be sacrificed. Amihan asked if she wants her to betray LilaSari. Alena said that with the lives of Pirena, Ybarro and all Encantadia at stake, they could do nothing but to sacrifice LilaSari. LilaSari and Hitano lay on the same bed with Deshna between them. Hitano woke up and noticed LilaSari looking at him. Hitano asked if she had already slept. LilaSari said she could not sleep, because she feels happy looking at him and Deshna. LilaSari said she is lucky that they are with her, and for the first time she found a reason to live. Hitano said he was the lucky one, for he became happy when LilaSari and Deshna came into his life. LilaSari wished that their peaceful life would last. Hitano said it would happen, for they are not in their own world. Hitano kissed LilaSari's hand. Amihan said peace would cost the betrayal of a new friend. Aquil said it would be better for their soldiers if there is peace. A member of the Konseho stood up and said there is no choice but to sacrifice LilaSari. Two other members of the Konseho concurred. Imaw said it seems the majority has decided to give in to Hagorn's demands. Imaw said the final decision is still with Amihan, so she must consider it carefully. References